


Secrets

by AnotherWriterWhoWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, POV Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester-Centric, Teenchesters, Telekinesis, Telepathy, powers!Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Sam realized he was able to move things with his mind he was eleven years old and pissed off at his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

The first time Sam realized he was able to move things with his mind he was eleven years old and pissed off at his father.

He had been sitting in the middle of his bed in another nameless motel in some state that didn’t really matter because they would be leaving soon and fuming at the thought that his brother and father were still treating him like some kind of kid.

He knew about the so called family business. He knew what his brother and father were hunting. And he knew that he could help them, help them with something. Dean was fifteen and had been helping their dad since he was Sam’s age, maybe even younger.

Sam was the one they couldn’t trust. Because he couldn’t shoot as straight as Dean or because he couldn’t pronounce something in Latin right or some other lame excuse that dad was using. 

He gritted his teeth and fell back onto his bed. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe in through his mouth and out through his nose. Or was it the other way around that he needed to do? He frowned to himself for a moment before he turned so that he was on his stomach and curled around a pillow.

He was sick and tired of being treated as a kid. He was only eleven but he could understand just as well as Dean. 

A fresh wave of anger rolled through him and he clutched the pillow tighter to him, burying his face in the cheap fabric and digging his fingers into it. 

A loud slam brought his attention up and whirling around on the bed. His eyes immediately went to the book that was on the floor. 

A book that had been on the middle of the table that was about twenty feet away had apparently hit the wall and fell to the ground. 

Cautiously Sam slid out of the bed, sock clad feet hitting the carpet of the motel room, and walked to the fallen book. He picked it and felt it in his hands. 

It was one of his textbooks that he had placed on the table. He turned it in his hands as he glanced at the table.

The book had been in the middle of the table, nothing was there to push it off. 

Biting his lower lip Sam placed the book under his arm and walked to the windowsills. He glanced at the salt lines that Dean had placed there and held his breath as his eyes scanned over the nearly perfect lines so that he didn’t disturb them. He did the same to the salt lines at the doors.

Bringing up the book he opened it and flipped through it for lack of anything else to do. He searched around the empty room for something, anything out of place. When he failed to find anything he slowly walked to the table and placed the book in the middle of it again. Crouching low so that his eyes were just slightly above the table he watched the book carefully.

After a few moments when nothing happened Sam slowly stood and licked his lips. He marched back to his bed and sat on the edge. Crossing his legs he closed his eyes once more and concentrating on his breathing. 

The last few minutes made him forget just what had been bothering him for the whole evening.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
The incident never really left his mind however it didn’t reoccur again until a few days later. 

This time he was left with one of his father’s friends. His name was Daniel and neither of them were happy with Sam being there. As long as Sam didn’t get in his way and showed up at meal times Daniel didn’t pay much attention to him. 

He had been in the backyard sitting on the branches of one of the trees he tried not to think about his brother and father. This was worse than when he was at the motel by himself, at least there he could stay to the phones and wait for his brother to call. Here Daniel didn’t let Sam so much as near the stove.

He blew out a breath of air through his lips and leaned against the trunk of the tree. He focused on breathing again and tried not to think. 

His brother had promised that this hunt would only take a few days, five days tops. 

That had been two weeks ago, a week ago they had called and said that it was going to take longer than they first thought.

He never even realized that he had stopped thinking completely. He was simply focused completely on his breathing. His chest rose and fell as he breathed in and then breathed out. Everything else around him faded into the background, the sounds of traffic that were already dimmed heard, the settlings of the houses around them, the people that were walking and talking on the streets in front of the houses. He didn’t even blink.

He did, however, blink when he realized that there was a leaf that was being held in the air right in front of his face. The left hanged frozen right in front of him and the moment he blinked it was as if a string had been cut and it fell to the ground. Sam scrammed in his place to watch the leaf fall to the ground, remembering thankfully that he was still sitting on one of the trees branches and held on tightly. 

He wanted that leaf to come back to him.

Sam could almost feel a corner of his mind click at that thought and he could practically feel something emerging from him, in the form of limitless finger-like tendrils, he could feel it grab the end of the leaf and pull it back to him. He watched with breathless fascination as the leaf made its slow journey back upwards until it was close enough so that he could snatch it.

He twirled it around in his fingers, it was a mixture of yellow and orange, and leaned his back against the tree and extended his legs in front of him on the branch. Placing the leaf on the palm of his hand Sam blew out a breath of air causing it to float off into the air once more. 

This time Sam immediately reached out and grabbed it with the tendrils once more. He kept it in place, not even the wind that was blowing softly caused it to move. 

He spread the tendrils around him experimentally, grinning when he could feel it curling around the branches and leaves surrounding him. He forced the branches to shake and make the leaves start to fall to the ground. He caught all of the leaves as they started to go down and kept them in midair. The smile on his face widened as the leaves obeyed and amused himself in making the leaves form pictures.

A few days later when his dad and brother had come to pick him up he was bursting with excitement. He wanted and couldn’t wait to tell Dean what he discovered about himself. As he settled into the impala he first dutifully asked how their hunt had gone.

Dean’s smile had turned strained and he didn’t seem to want to elaborate more than they had gotten rid of what had been killing the townspeople. 

Their father had no disagreement with telling Sam the finer points about the hunt. 

“Kid had been looking into the wrong things.” John said. “Starting dealing with black magic, wasn’t that much older than you Sam. Anyway he started to use that to get people that he felt had wronged him or bullied him. We took him out.”

Sam thought about that for a moment. “What was he able to do?”

“He was mainly moving things, and occasionally people, with his mind and used that to kill them.” John answered. “Poor kid should have known better but in the end he had killed five people and was planning on killing more. So we put him out of his misery.”

“He was just a kid.” Dean said softly not looking at their dad. 

“I know, but sacrifices need to be made son.” John said. 

“Oh.” Sam whispered. He settled back into his seat in the impala. “Oh.”

He didn’t say another word for the rest of the ride.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Sam was thirteen he realized that he could hear the thoughts of people around him. 

It only made sense that it started, as if everything in his life, with Dean. At first he thought that Dean had been mumbling to himself but the words were too clear. They weren’t complete sentences, he was only to pick out a few words at a time.

The problem was that Dean’s mouth hadn’t been moving. 

In the end he dealt with it as best as he was able to at that moment. His face hadn’t changed however his telekinesis responded to his emotional state and cracked and destroyed the mirror that had been a few feet away from him. Right in front of his brother and father.

They had only been in the room for a few minutes and hadn’t had time to put the salt lines down and the incident was immediately placed on that fact and the new found belief that there was something wrong and unnatural in the room. The family immediately left the room, even the motel completely, and drove until they were on the other side of the town and settling into a new room that John went into first, blessed, and salted before letting his sons in.

From then on the mind reading continued until Sam was able to hear the complete thoughts of everyone around him. From the waitress serving them in the diners to his teachers. It got to a point where he was able to hear the entire block they were on in his head. 

He would sneak out of their motel to find a secluded spot in town where he could use his telekinesis on the items around him, it helped to lessen the headache his newfound mind reading abilities gave him. 

When he wasn’t able to get away and the headaches became too much he could start swallowing aspirin like it was candy. He never mentioned his headaches to his father or brother however Dean, ever intuitive to his younger brother’s plights regardless of anything else, would rub the back of Sam’s head or neck whenever Sam felt the worst of his headaches. 

Eventually Sam learned how to create mental blocks and retreated into them whenever he wanted to. He learned from, ironically, looking into his father’s mind and seeing the blocks the other man had created. 

Slowly he learned all on his own. His telekinesis grew and strengthened to a point where he was able to pick up cars, something he discovered when he was walking back to the motel from school on his own and had almost been run over by a driver; annoyed at the driver he hadn’t even realized that he had picked up the car with his mind and thrown it into a streetlight until there was a crowd surrounding the wreckage and someone was calling out to call an ambulance. His telepathy, he soon learned to call it, grew with each day as well and seemed to strengthen as he learned each control.

Soon enough Sam was able to ignore other people’s thoughts. When he wanted to he was able to easily read their thoughts, go into their minds to see memories, and soon enough he realized that he could plant suggestions into their minds.

It wasn’t until one kid that had been bullying Sam and Sam had thought to himself that the kid should jump off of the school building that it had gone far from simple suggestions that could be ignored to a point of complete control when the kid had done just that two periods later.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
He was fifteen when Dean and their dad learned about his growing powers. 

The year he turned fifteen a few months after his birthday he and his dad had gotten into another fight. This one was a recurring one if John uprooting them from a town they were in for only a few weeks and thereby having Sam to leave school again. 

After nearly two hours of screaming at one another John had stormed out, his thoughts were clear that he was searching for the nearest bar. Dean stayed behind with Sam and was trying to cool his brother’s still scorching temper.

Sam had cracked his neck from side to side and rolled his shoulders back in an attempt to find a bit of balance. 

Working on instinct and craving the stability of his brother beyond Dean’s arms and hands Sam allowed himself to slide gently into his brother’s mind. Immediately he was enveloped with the fierce love, protection, and worry that Dean always carried around him when it came to his little brother. He could feel himself relax further as he settled into Dean’s mind. 

_“This really needs to stop.”_ Dean’s foremost thoughts spoke out to him, unhidden and clear as if he had spoken. Sam tried to ignore them, just because he was in his brother’s mind without his brother knowing didn’t mean that he couldn’t give Dean some measure of privacy. 

_“Honestly. Not even a day can go by without them fighting about something. This needs to stop one way or the other, I can’t take it anymore.”_

Sam quickly covered his own emotions that were threatening to come out. He didn’t know how other people who didn’t have these powers were aware of intrusions in their minds but he didn’t want to risk it. The thought of either his brother or, heaven forbid their father, knowing just what Sam could do still made him freeze and become terrified to his wits. 

_“Maybe I should just take Sam and go. Get away from here and him. It’ll be easier for the both of us. But what about dad?”_

Sam couldn’t help himself as he pressed himself closer to his brother. He swore to try to never listen to his brother but the thought that Dean might actually go against their father? He couldn’t help but listen with bated breath. 

_“Legality ain’t a problem.”_ Dean mused to himself in his mind as his arms tightened around Sam who had pressed closer to him. _“Dad can’t do a thing. Hell, I’ve had custody of Sam since I was seventeen.”_

At those words Sam felt himself freeze. Dean had misinterpreted the gesture and was now rubbing his brothers back soothingly. Sam’s mouth worked soundlessly and his breathing quickened. 

His brother had custody of him. 

Since he was seventeen. 

His father didn’t have custody of him anymore. His brother did. 

Ignoring his own promises to himself Sam allowed himself to fall deeper into his brother’s mind. Through his brothers eyes he could see the file that he carefully kept hidden from Sam that dictated that one Dean Winchester was the legal guardian of Sam Winchester since 1996. 

For the last two years his brother had been his legal guardian and he hadn’t had a single clue.

For the next two weeks he had stewed and practically radiated with anger. He and dad hadn’t said as much as two words to one another and Dean was acting as if was walking on egg shells. He was trying to play the pacifist and make sure that both sides was happy however neither side wanted to relent. 

Secrets, secrets, secrets. Sam was sick of secrets. They lied to him about the family business when he was a kid, they lied to him why he couldn’t participate, they hadn’t told him anything about hunts until he was fourteen and snarling at them to involve him, and they had never told him about his own fucking guardianships. 

When things became a bit too much and the motel room they were staying at felt like the walls were pushing towards him he got up and walked away. 

It didn’t really matter what state they were in and in all honesty Sam didn’t care. The motel was next to a forest and for that much he was grateful because he would walk through the trees over the earth and the dirt until he could no longer see the buildings and the parking lot where the impala stood. 

Once he was deep enough in the forest he would always relax and allow himself to use his powers once more. The sticks that littered around the ground, the rocks, the logs, even the water from the river he would walk along would rise into the air as he walked past it. The tension would leave his body as everything would float around him. 

He smiled as he let his mind to flutter around, catching the stray thoughts from the animals that were around him. The occasional bird, rabbit, deer, or insect. In the back of his mind he could still hear the distant murmur of humans that would at times be miles away.

Dean, as always, knew where he was, where to find him, and how long to give him so that Sam could calm down. The moment he felt his brother enter the forest Sam would bring everything back to the ground immediately. Dean never would have to say anything, he knew that Sam knew he was there. He would just stand there a few feet away and wait for Sam to get to his feet, turn to him, they would embrace, and Dean would lead them back to the motel with his arm around Sam’s shoulders.

However for the next three weeks that dad was surprisingly still there he didn’t allow Sam or Dean a moments rest. He had them training from sun up to sun down, Sam still went to school and would be given some time to do his homework however the moment that it was over it was back to laps and pushups and gun assembly. 

Dean tried to turn it into a competition game like he had when they were kids however that only lasted for the first few days before Sam’s anger doubled and was barely being contained. He had no moment to get away into his forest, each time he attempted to do so his father would be right there with a new task for Sam to do. At those times Sam sometimes wondered who was the psychic of the family, him or his dad. 

When the games no longer worked and Dean had sensed that Sam was all but a volcano getting ready to erupt he managed to convince their dad to let them go run laps by themselves. Instead Dean would sneak them somewhere, an abandoned warehouse or something similar and allowed Sam to throw things around as much as he wanted. There were bags filled with sand there and Sam punched and kicked into them until he started to feel better. Then they would perform half of the laps that they were supposed to and meet dad back at the motel. 

For over a month however Sam didn’t have a moment to use his powers. The most he was able to do was in the bathroom where he got a few minutes of privacy and caused everything around him to float and make its way towards him. 

It wasn’t enough however. The trips away with Dean to the warehouse weren’t enough. Dad was always there and not even a ghost would be able to sneak out under his supervision. Sam, almost literally, had no time for privacy. 

That’s why when a linebacker from school had made a snide comment to him during his math class Sam had snapped and punched the other boy, who was a full foot taller than Sam and practically double Sam’s weight, straight in the jaw with all the strength he had and knocked the other boy unconscious with a single punch. 

For the first time in his life he found himself in the principal’s office for something other than enrolling into the school and facing suspension. Sam was curled in the chair with his knees drawn up to his chest and his dirty sneakers on the seat. 

“Put your feet down.” his principal snapped at him as he started to sit down in his own seat. 

Sam felt his eye twitch at the command and with a single twinge of his mind he caused the principals chair to slide back enough so that the older man fell to the ground instead of the chair he was expecting. 

Smirking at the confused look that crossed over the man’s face before it smoothed over he pulled his chair back to him firmly and sat down in it. 

“Wipe that smirk off of your face.” he snapped at Sam once more. “I don’t think you realize the amount of trouble that you are in young man.”

Sam bristled at the ‘young man’ comment. His father always called him that and he had learned to hate it with a burning passion. 

“You attacked another student without provocation.” his principal said placing his hands on top of his desk and entwining his fingers. “Regularly this would be grounds of suspension. However, you knocked him unconscious. We had to call an ambulance to make sure that he was going to be alright for goodness’s sake.”

“The school will have to deal with a little bit less funding with its star psychopath on the team.” Sam snipped. He enjoyed for a moment at the enraged look on the man’s face as well as the vein that was starting to pulse in his head. 

“His parents had been contacted and they are talking about a lawsuit.” he continued, ignoring Sam’s words. He watched Sam as he failed to look intimidated. “This doesn’t scare you?”

Sam shrugged. Those wordless reply’s always made his dad angry and it seemed to work on his principal as well.

Maybe it was an adult thing.

Then suddenly, even through the windows and the walls, he heard the sound of home. The engine of the impala as it was parked into the school parking lot before it was cut off. Sam couldn’t help but relax at the sound, knowing that Dean was here made everything alright.

A few more minutes passed with the principal attempting and failing to put the fear of god into Sam before he heard the office door open and a murmured conversation with the secretary outside. The door of the principal’s office opened. 

His principal stood, practically with a smirk, and said “Mr. Winchester, so good to see you.”

Sam felt himself freeze when he heard his father’s voice answer “Can’t say the same to you.”

Gritting his teeth Sam forced himself to stare at the floor as his father took the chair next to him. He could feel his father’s eyes staring at him. 

“Sam.” his father said. “Your principal told me that you were in a fight?”

“It wasn’t even a fight.” his principal said taking his seat once more. “From the eyewitnesses Mr. Taylor had simply said something to Sam and Sam had punched him.”

“Where is the boy now?”

“In the hospital.” his principal answered. “He was unconscious and everyone wanted to make sure that there were no lasting repercussions.”

Sam almost felt his father raise his eyebrow. “Sammy here knocked him out with a single hit?” 

The principal nodded. “A linebacker for our football team, Mr. Winchester.” Suddenly his eyes narrowed. “This is not something to be proud of.”

John chuckled lightly. “It somewhat is.” He quickly sobered up and said seriously. “However, this doesn’t sound like my son. He doesn’t have a temper and he most certainly never gotten into anything as serious as a fight.”

Sam almost gave a groan. He knew that tone of voice. He was the same tone of voice that Dean used on waitresses, the girls he was trying to pick up, and the occasional times he had to talk to their various teachers or principals.

“Regardless of past behaviors this happened and it happened not an hour ago.” The principal said. “Mr. Winchester, his parents are talking about suing you, your son, and our school.”

John turned to his son. “Sam.”

Sam glanced up at his dad from the corner of his eyes however otherwise didn’t react to him.

“Sam.” John said warningly. “Look at me.”

Heaving a sigh Sam turned his head so that it was balanced on his knees and he was facing his father. “What?”

“Don’t use that tone with me, first of all.” John said, almost snapped actually. “Second of all, why did you punch that boy?”

Sam shrugged, a part of him enjoyed how that riled up both the principal and his dad at the same time. “Cause I wanted to.”

“There is always a reason.” John said. Sam knew that he was playing with fire and that John was curbing his temper so that he could yell at Sam later. “Now I want to hear it.”

“He was insulting you and Dean, that’s it.” Sam relenting, thinking of his brother who was no doubt waiting at the motel with bated breath for them to come back. “I got angry and let him have it.”

John heaving a disappointed sigh and turned to face the principal once more. At this point Sam buried his face into his knees and focused on keeping his rising desire to use his powers to both throw everyone out the window and erase everyone’s mind of the entire day.

He played with the notion of doing the latter, and if he was being honest he was seriously considering the former, and didn’t bother to listen to the conversation that the two men were having. 

A hand shaking his shoulder roughly brought him out of his thoughts. Lifting his head he saw that his father was now standing. 

“Come on.” John said. He didn’t look back as Sam slowly slid off of the chair and followed his father out of the office and out of the building. They didn’t speak as they went into the impala and were soon pulling out of the parking lot. 

“I’m going to have to speak to that boy’s parents and try my hardest to stop a lawsuit.” John told him as they merged into traffic. “This little temper tantrum of yours is going to cost us.”

Sam didn’t bother to say anything, he just focused on keeping his breathing even, his mind within its own boundaries, and his powers from lifting all the cars in front of them. 

“This will mean a punishment Sam. No television, only homework and training.” John continued. “And don’t think that I don’t know where you and Dean go off to when you’re supposed to be running. That stops too.”

Finally Sam couldn’t keep his mouth shut anymore. “Why the hell did you come?”

John shot him a warning look. “The principal called and wanted to speak with me, I’m your father since you seem to keep forgetting.”

“Funny.” Sam said leaning back into his seat and stretching his legs out in front of him. “I thought they would’ve wanted to talk to Dean.”

“Why the hell would they have wanted to talk to Dean?” John asked.

Sam shrugged. “Seems to be right, considering he’s my legal guardian and everything.”

Suddenly he lurched forward, his hands coming up to catch himself on the dash to stop his face from hitting the metal. Cursing to himself that he forgot to put his seatbelt on he pushed himself back in his seat and chanced a glance at his father. 

John was breathing heavily and seemed to be using his entire will to clench his hands around the steering wheel and pull his foot off of the brakes. His eyes were narrowed and even without his mind reading Sam could tell he was fighting the urge to hit someone or something.

“How the hell did you find out about that?” John hissed.

For the first time Sam felt a shiver of fear and didn’t say anything.

John all but snarled as he leaned over and grabbed Sam by the collar. Twisting the cloth in his hand enough for Sam’s head to turn to the side. “Who told you?”

“No one.” Sam said trying to turn his head upright. “I found out myself.”

Just as sudden John let go of Sam’s collar. He reached up to straighten his shirt and chanced a glance up at his father.

Johns face was emotionless as he stared at his son before he turned his attention back to the road and quickly started to drive off, going twice the speed limit. Sam leaned back into his seat apprehensively as he balanced the pros and cons of entering his father’s mind at the moment. Without even attempting to he could sense the anger and rage that was barely being held back. 

They didn’t say another word until they pulled into the motel parking lot. Sam quickly got out of the impala and made for the door of their room. 

John, seemingly had counted on that, got to him first and grabbed his arm, twisting just enough for pain to shot up from where the tight grip was. John all but dragged Sam towards their room, he quickly opened the door and threw Sam inside. 

Dean, who had apparently been on the couch, jumped up from their entrance. He shot to his feet and immediately went to Sam who had fallen to the ground from the force of the push. 

John slammed the door behind him, glaring at his two sons. 

“So you told him.” John said to Dean. 

Dean, from his place beside Sam and rubbing his brother’s arm where John grabbed him, frowned and glanced between his brother and father. “Told him what?”

“About custody.” John spat out through gritted teeth. Sam felt Dean freeze beside him. “You told him that you had custody.”

Dean threw a confused look at his brother. “I never said anything to him.”

“Bull shit!” John snapped. “That was our agreement! I gave you custody and you kept quiet! You knew what kind of questions that would bring up!”

“I’m telling you the truth dad, I never told him.” Dean said calmly. His grip on Sam tightened however not nearly as tight as Johns had been. “I swear.”

“Dean didn’t tell me, I found out on my own.” Sam injected. He unconsciously leaned towards his brother and fought the urge to go into the comfort of his brother’s mind. 

“Then tell me, how did you find out on your own?” John asked sarcastingly. 

Sam didn’t have an answer for that. “I just did.” he said. “Dean didn’t do anything and if anyone here should be mad, it’s me!” he suddenly exclaimed. “How could neither of you tell me that!”

John glared at him. “Shut your mouth or I’ll shut it for you.” he warned. Dean tightened his protective grip around his brother. 

“You do that and I’ll use my custody to imprison you and get Sam as far away as possible from you.” Dean said in a low voice. 

John waved his hand. “You can’t do that.”

“You didn’t read the fine print then.” Dean said. “I’m the one with full and complete custody. You so much as pick him up from school I can press kidnapping charges on you.”

“Are you threatening me boy?” John said, his shoulders rising slightly.

“That’s not a threat, it’s a promise.” Dean said calmly, still in his low voice. He still had his arm around Sam. “There’s a reason I pushed for custody and that is to keep him safe.”

“I’m am your father, I am his father.”

“All the more sad that I needed to protect him from you because compared to everything we’ve seen out there he needs the most protection from you.” Dean said. 

John seemed to settle in his own skin. He and Dean simply looked at one another, neither willing to break eye contact. 

“It’s been a long day, and we’re all tired.” Dean said. “I think what we need to do is get it over with. Sam and I are going to go see a movie, go into town for a few hours. We’ll come back at dark, go to sleep, and we can all talk on clear heads tomorrow.”

“You’re not going anywhere.” John said, his voice emotionless and detached. 

Sam shook in his brothers arms. Dean curled his arm around Sam’s shoulder comfortingly. 

“We’ll be back in a few hours, we all need to clear our heads a bit.” Dean said levelly. “We’re not leaving.”

“I said, you’re not going anywhere.” John repeated. 

“Dad,” whatever Dean was going to say was cut off as John slammed his hand against the door causing what seemed to be the entire room to shake. 

“I’m not letting you leave this room.” John said still in his detached voice. “You are not leaving.”

“Legally, this is now forced holding.” Dean said, his thoughts betrayed his calm face and voice. He was quickly losing patience with their father. “Kidnapping is another word that comes to mind.”

Sam was breathing heavily. His father’s thoughts were screaming out to him, the violence that he was barely holding back. That his fingers were twitching towards either the gun in the back of his jeans or the knife he had in his pocket John hadn’t made up his mind. 

“Dean.” Sam said lowly trying to properly warn his brother with the single word. 

That one word seemed to destroy John’s fragile control and his hand flew to the gun in his jeans and brought it up.

Acting on impulse and adrenaline combined with fear for himself and his brother Sam brought his arm up and quickly waved it to the side. The gun flew from his father’s hand and clattered harmlessly onto the ground. 

He barely registered his father’s surprised look and he brought his arm back and thrust it at his father. 

John didn’t have a chance to exclaimed in shock as his feet suddenly left the ground and he was slammed against the wall a good three feet above the ground. 

He felt Deans mind come to a stop where he simply stopped thinking and all he could do was stare in surprise and shock. His father’s mind was in disbelief as his eyes focused on Sam and realized what was happening. 

“Monster.” John whispered. “What the hell did you do to my son?” Anger clouded Sam’s mind and eyes as he curled his still extended hand into a fist. He could practically feel his father’s throat close as well as if he had closed his own hand around it. John choked and jerked slightly as he couldn’t breathe and struggled to take in air. 

“Sam.” he heard his brother whisper behind him before Dean reached out to place his hand firmly on Sam’s outstretched arm. “Sam, let him go.”

Sam hesitated, his arm lowered just slightly and their father still choked on the wall. 

Arms encircled around him. His brother’s familiar presence, physically and mentally, washed over him. He couldn’t help but relax against him. 

“Let him go Sammy.” Dean whispered into Sam’s ear. “Let him go.”

All the fight drained out of him as his arm fell back to his side and he leaned completely against his brother. Their father fell to the ground coughing and rubbing his throat as he glared accusingly at Sam. 

“What the hell are you?” John hissed.

The four year old fear suddenly appeared front and direct in his mind. His father had said it himself, “monster”, Sam couldn’t breathe. 

“Sam?” his brother’s voice still clear in his ear. 

The comforting embrace became imprisoning and Sam wanted nothing more than to run away. Giving in to his desire he threw off his brother’s arms and ran to the door. With a single thought the door slammed open bouncing against the wall with the force that Sam had made it open. He could dimly hear his brother calling his name as he ran out to the comforts of the forest beside his motel. 

He didn’t know how long he ran or how far, he went farther than he ever had before. As he ran past it everything lifting into the air in response to his jumbled emotions. Ahead of him the would be obstacles flew to the side before joining the others in the air.

Panting Sam slowed to a stop, he leaned his hands on his knees. His heart beating clearly in his ears he started forward again, not running but keeping a light jog. He didn’t even have to think it so that everything around him rose in to the air.

He walked until he had reached the river. The moment it came into sight water droplets rose into the air as well. Loosened rocks and fallen sticks levitated joined the others and he all but collapsed onto the wet ground, his jeans were quickly soaked through however he paid no attention to it. 

They knew. His brother and father knew. 

Monster, he had called Sam. Would he be stalking through the forest now gun in hand ready to shoot Sam at the first sight? Sam could stop a bullet, he had tried and achieved it before but he was the one who shot the gun and he knew the bullet was coming and he had shot away from himself. 

He was more scared if Dean was the one coming with a gun in hand. He could face his father, he would have easily killed him back in the motel room if it hadn’t been for Dean but the mere thought that Dean was going to him with the intent to kill scared him to his core. He would never be able to fight back against Dean, the very idea of doing so made him sick. 

If Dean decided that Sam needed to die then who was Sam to prevent him from doing it?

Miles back from where the forest started, from where he had entered, he felt his brother enter the trees. He could feel Dean’s bewilderment as he noted the still floating items that Sam was no longer trying to hide. His brother followed the path of the objects, his mind clear with the intention to find Sam.

There was no malice, Sam realized with a start. He nudged closer to his brothers mind slightly. There was concern, more than there usually was when it came to terms with Sam, and protectiveness that was nothing new as well as the worry about if Sam was alright or not. 

His brother was scared for him, Sam could feel tears start to gather in his eyes at the comprehension. Not scared of him but for him. 

Soon enough Dean came to the clearing to where Sam was, it was the same place he always was when he came to the forest. Sam sat on the ground and brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. 

Dean walked to him with slow yet sure steps. Sam still didn’t look up at him as Dean sat next to him and didn’t hesitate to place his arm around his brother’s shoulder and bring him closer to his own body.

That simple touch, that simple gesture, caused the tears that had gathered in Sam’s eyes to overflow. He let out a sob as he turned and placed his own arms around Dean. Dean brought Sam closer to him, gently pressing Sam to his chest with a hand at Sam’s head to bring him to the crook of his own neck and comfortingly rub the back of Sam’s head with his thumb. 

Even with Sam growing he was still smaller than his brother for the time being thus making it not that difficult for Dean to bring his brother to him completely. He hummed under his breath as Sam sobbed against him, and he murmured encouragements and promises. 

“It’s alright Sammy.” Dean crooned. “It’s all alright.”

Sam’s breath sputtered as he tried to reign himself in, he bit his shaking lips as he fought the urge to allow his brothers mind to encompass him completely, he needed to have his own mind clear and unabridged without someone else’s thoughts influencing them slightly.

Slowly, very slowly, Sam pulled himself back from his brother. Dean’s hand came to his face as he gently wiped the tears away. He made a tsking noise lightly as both hands came up to cup Sam’s face. 

“Sam, look at me.” Dean said gently. 

Still not looking up at his brother Sam shook his head. 

Dean made a low noise in the back of his throat. “It’s alright kiddo, I’m not mad.”

“I know.” Sam managed to mumble.

“Then look at me.”

Breathing heavily and gathering his strength Sam slowly brought his eyes up to look at Deans. His brothers green eyes were filled with worry, love, and concern for him. His hands were still cupping Sam’s face and his thumb rubbed against the area under his left eye. 

“Sam.” Dean’s voice was patient, calm, and soothing. Sam found himself leaning closer to him slightly. “What can you do?”

He didn’t know how but he managed to keep eye contact with his brother. “I…I can move things…with my mind.” he finally said lowly, voicing out loud for the second time in his life.

Dean nodded. Sam finally was able to bring himself to peek into his brother’s mind, just for a glimpse. It was the same thing that was on the outside; concern, protectiveness, worry. There was nothing hidden.

“How long have you been able to do this?” Dean asked, his voice still the same.

“Since I was eleven.” Sam said, finding it easier to answer now.

There was a flicker of something that he hadn’t been able to catch, he wasn’t even able to catch it in Dean’s mind, and it had been too quick and disappeared before registering. 

“Why did you tell us?” Dean asked.

Sam brought his hands up to clutch at Deans who was still cupping his face. “I…I was scared.”

“Of dad?”

Sam nodded. 

“What about me? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was scared.” Sam managed to say, his eyes falling back to the ground.

“Why were you scared of me?” Dean asked, that same emotion flickering through his mind still not settling and not allowing Sam to find out what it was. 

“You’re dads favorite, his soldier and hunter.” Sam said, he could tears gathering in his eyes once more. “If he told you to…to…”

“I would have never have done it.” Dean all but hissed harshly. Feeling Sam’s flinch he immediately softened his voice. “I would never hurt you Sammy. You know that.”

Sam shook his head not able to bring himself to look up at his brother again. “I can do these things! I’m not…I’m not…”

“You are human and you are Sam.” Dean said firmly. He withdrew his hands from Sam’s face and instead brought Sam back into his embrace firmly against him. 

“You are my little brother, my responsibility.” Dean said, his mouth against Sam’s ear. His hand went to cup the back of Sam’s head. “I would never hurt you Sammy. Never. I would kill myself before I let anything hurt you, let alone me or even dad.”

“Dad was ready to shoot you.” Sam said remembering back to the motel room.

“Dad was scared that I was going to take you and leave for good. Never come back.” Dean said. He pulled Sam into his lap completely. “That had been part of our agreement with the custody thing, I would get custody only if I promised to never use unless he died, I never told you, and that I would never take you and leave him.”

“We could, you know.” Sam said. “We could just leave.”

Dean shook his head however Sam felt the desire in his brother’s mind at the words. “We can’t leave him.” he said while his mind rebelled against the words and even started making a list by itself of why they should and how easy it would be to leave.

“I convinced him to go to the bar, he won’t be back until late at night.” Dean continued, a part of his mind still protesting and saying that they should leave him. “I got us another room, dad knows about it, cause I thought the bit of privacy might do us good. At least for tonight.”

Sam nodded as he slowly untangled himself from Deans embrace and stood. Dean stood beside him, still towering over him in a way that Sam would never confess comforted him. He placed his arm around Sam’s shoulder and slowly they started to go in the direction to the motel.

As they left Sam allowed everything to fall back to the ground. He felt Dean watch with curiosity and slight fascination as Sam did so. 

They were staying in the motel room next to their previous one and the impala was still in the parking lot. Their belongings had been moved there thankfully. Sam fell onto the couch as he felt everything come to a crash inside of him. It’s been a long day.

He watched his brother walk to his own bag and pull out a handball. He threw it up in the air a few times and caught it before he extended it towards Sam.

When he made no other motion Sam raised his eyebrow. Dean moved his hand slightly, showing him the ball and nodding with his head. 

Finally catching on to what his brother was trying to do Sam couldn’t help the smile that spread on his face. He didn’t even need to think about it anymore as Dean threw the ball into the air once more however it never landed in his awaiting hand. It floated a few inches above Dean’s hand before it went to Sam who merely had it circling him. 

Deans own grin widened as he reached into his bag once more. He threw one of his knives into the air as well. This time Sam didn’t wait for Dean to catch it, instead he had it join the ball into the air.   
*  
Without prompt now Sam lifted the chairs and the table that was in the room. Items were lifted from their bags and started to fly through the air. With a twist of his wrists as the items were floating they started twirling as well.

Later, for dinner, Dean had ordered a pizza pie for them and Sam amused himself by occasionally pushed Dean’s slices away from him or changing the channel on the TV they were watching. 

He couldn’t help the feeling of safety and comfort that was settling on him just being the presence and his mind wrapped around the love that was radiating from his brothers mind. Somewhere around the eight o clock point and his second slice he remembered that he hadn’t told Dean about his telepathic abilities. 

Settling back into the couch he took another bite of his pizza and decided it could wait.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
He didn’t remember falling asleep but he could easily understand what woke him up. His dad and Dean were arguing with one another, Dean trying and somewhat failing to get John to speak softly because Sam was still asleep. 

Sam pretended to still be asleep, his back was to the both of them and as long as they didn’t look too closely he would be able to fool them. 

He couldn’t help the urge to enter his brother’s mind however. He needed to know how long they were arguing and just what his dad was saying to him.

Maybe it was because it was early and he wasn’t completely conscious or maybe it was because Dean was slightly more aware and was on the lookout for something else out of the ordinary. 

Either way as Sam slipped inside his brother’s mind Deans thoughts came to a stop and Sam could feel every last point of Deans mind go to that spot that Sam occupied. 

_“Sam?”_ his brother’s mind said to his shock. _“Sam, is that you?”_

He didn’t need to answer, he never needed to confirm what Dean was now starting to realize. 

_“Yeah it’s me.”_

It really is a miracle he managed to keep his powers a secret for the last four years when it came to his brother.

 _“You can come into my mind?”_ his brother asked.

_“Not just telekinetic Dean, telepathic as well.”_

There was a pause in Dean’s thoughts for a moment. 

Suddenly Sam mentally recoiled and pulled back as fast as he was able to the moment Dean started to think, he was thinking of all of his latest sexual exploits. The most recent being the waitress back in town and apparently her friend.

_“I did not need to see that!”_

_“Teach you to keep your nose out of my brain.”_ Dean thought back smugly. 

They still needed to face their dad. Their dad who was standing right there demanding answers and results. His thoughts were clear as anything to Sam to the point where he was trying to block his father’s thoughts because he didn’t want to hear the disgust and hatred. 

It wasn’t going to be easy and it sure as hell was going to be fixed with a single conversation, the brothers knew and understood that. 

But whatever it was they could face it together. He didn’t have to be afraid any more. His brother had his back and if their dad tried anything again Sam wouldn’t hesitate to protect Dean. 

He sat up in his bed that Dean had placed him in after he had fallen asleep, getting his father’s attention completely on him now, and turned to face him.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural. 
> 
> There is a good chance that is going to become a WIncest story. I will place notes in the beginning of the chapter if it does.


End file.
